The harmful effects of over exposure to the sun are well known. Sunburn can be painful. Extreme sunburn can have serious consequences for an individual's health. For example, it is understood that skin cancer can develop from over exposure to the sun. There are other consequences from activity in the hot sun. This includes but is not limited to heat stroke or dehydration.